Dating for Dummies
by Puff the Magic Dragon567
Summary: Have you had bad experiences with the other gender? Do all your relationships go to pot? Well fear no longer, I am here to help you harvest the fruit of love that blossoms inside of every single one of you. SxS
1. Introduction

**_Author's Notes: _**Hello to you all, thought I might explain this strange idea to you...I guess it just popped into my head...Anyway I assure you chapter 1 is longer than the introduction!

**DISCLAIMER: **This work is all fictional, so don't take it too seriously, I doubt I am much use in helping people date...Also, I do not own the Insert subject> for dummies series, they are copyright of Parker books, and CCS is not mine either...otherwise I would be making animations rather than writing fanfictions...I would also have lots more money. mmm...

**

* * *

**

**Dating for Dummies**

_by Puff the magic Dragon_

PG

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

'Finally!' I hear you all cry; finally someone has had the time and generosity to produce an unabridged and detailed insight into how dating works, but that's not all! Where will this hero stop? When will he rest? Not until you have a complete guide on how to improve your dating techniques.

Whether your trouble comes with meeting, socialising, or even the dreaded first kiss, I will be here to help you through, with my useful tips to avoid catastrophe and make those _special_ moments all the more memorable.

You may be asking yourselves why _you_ should need to read this controversial guide; but yet again, I assure you that even the most confident, experienced, daters have their troubles, and with just one read through has certainly served to improve many long-term relationships.

So come gather round, boys, girls; old, young; smart, sporty; noisy, shy. There is no one that I cannot provide help for.


	2. Chapter 1: Identifying

_**Author's Notes: **_Okay I am kind of doing this to boost the word count, but don't tell anyone! XD Well I decided to put the first chapter up at the same time as the intro, yeah weird I know. I'll never get loads of reviews! Whines

* * *

**Chapter 1: Identifying**

Okay, so most of you probably know you _need_ someone to date, whether it starts off with a friend mentioning it, or just thinking it through yourself, that much is obvious; however, if you just go looking for any old person the result is likely to be less than desirable.

No, dating needs to be thought properly through. Patience is required. You need to find someone that you can see yourself having fun with, it may sound easier than it is but nothing is impossible.

**Part 1: Boys on the Prowl.**

"You look so lonely!" Eriol smirked, throwing his bag onto the desk next to Syaoran's, receiving only a grunt in reply. "I think you need a girlfriend," he said casually, looking across the classroom with an interesting hum of satisfaction, "How about that one?"

"I **do not** want a girlfriend Eriol, I have told you before."

"Denial is only the first step to believing, have you been talking to yourself much? Yes, thought so. Seems that you're halfway there"

Growling, Syaoran crossed his arms and glared out the window, "I've seen what girls do to you, I don't want to end up like you."

"Oh my! Tomoyo would be offended!" Eriol grinned, "Come on then, out with it. What're you covering up? Another secret admirer? Oooh! You know I love those, hand it over!"

Syaoran glumly held out his hand, a scrunched up ball of red paper lay in his palm. Eriol snatched the paper, delicately unscrewing it and flattening it out on the table to reveal a heart shaped piece of paper.

"Hmm…Not bad, this one means business!" He traced his finger over the neat lines of white writing:

_Syaoran,_

_I see you alone everyday, I watch you from a distance, I guess I'm too scared to approach you. You look so sad, are you truly happy? You have to understand how I feel, I can't take my eyes off you, I can't stop thinking of you! I want to be the one that can make you happy, I love you._

Eriol burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, "Short and sweet."

"Better than that four page rant."

"Ha! I think I've still got that somewhere! 'Your eyes are like my cat's!' You really are making a little cult, soon they'll all be bowing down to you in the corridors, offering gifts, tribute…I wonder if they'll even start sacrificing things in your honour!"

"Shut up Eriol."

"Aww! Come on! You've got to like some one! You're getting like Tomoyo's friend!"

"Daidouji's friend?"

"Y'know Sakura Kinomoto"

Syaoran's face was blank, he shook his head slowly.

"Oh, she's really sweet, auburn hair, pretty, always happy, never looks at guys, there was a rumour going round that she might be a –"

"Eriol!" Syaoran sent another glare in his friend's direction.

"Sorry" He grinned.

"Alright class! Quieten down," The teacher began, turning straight for the board.

As he did, the door slid open and in ran an auburn haired girl, "Sorry I'm late Terada-sensei," she bowed several times quickly.

Terada sighed, "Okay Kinomoto, take your seat…"

_Sakura Kinomoto, how could he have missed her?_

**Part 2: Girls will be Girls.**

"Uhm…Tomoyo-chan…?" Sakura frowned at her friends vacant expression, "Tomoyo-chan?"

"Uh!...oh! Sorry!"

Sakura smiled, "It's okay, where's Eriol-kun?" she leaned back against the rough trunk of the cherry blossom tree, "You had a fall out or something? You look bothered…"

Smiling, Tomoyo shook her head, "No way, things have never been better! He just said he had to talk to a friend about something first…he'll be here soon."

Sakura nodded, beginning to eat in the silence.

"Sakura…"

"Yes…?"

"Have you ever thought about getting a boyfriend?"

Sakura's cheeks reddened, "No, who, how, why? I –I don't need a boyfriend!" She gasped frantically.

"You mean you don't like _any_ boys?"

"They all seem…so…shallow…" Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo grinned, "You know, you sound a lot like Eriol's friend."

"Hiiragizawa's friend?"

"Yeah, Syaoran Li, he's quite shy, handsome, brown hair…?"

"Ah! Him! But girls swarm to him!"

"Ha! Yeah! It's quite funny watching him actually, he hates it!" Tomoyo giggled.

A pair of arms appeared out of no where, wrapping themselves around Tomoyo, "Good Afternoon!" He moved his mouth to Tomoyo's ear, "Phase 1 complete."

"Good Afternoon Eriol-kun!" Sakura smiled in return, inclining her head slightly.

Tomoyo smiled, "Hey, Sakura, do you want to come out with us tonight? There's that fayre on up at the temple!"

Smiling, Sakura nodded quickly, "Sure!"

"Oh, Syaoran-kun's coming too."


	3. Chapter 2: Preparation

_**Author's Notes: **_Well I don't need to boost word count for this chapter, breaking 1000 words is quite an achievement for me. Anyway, It is a wonderful day out, so I will stop ranting and go do something nice! ) _(Oh yes! Thanks for the great support! I wrote quickly for you all. p)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

Often, the preparation for meeting is brushed aside and seen as one of the least important stages of the cycle, and to some extent, this may be correct. However, looking your best certainly helps.

People prepare in many different ways, but the best method is to wash thoroughly, and pick out a set of your better clothes, try to maintain the casual look where possible.

A lot of males don't like to spend long grooming their appearance, but you must be careful about certain things, you **must** brush your teeth _(Ignoring this guideline may lead to less than pleasant experiences for any kissing that may develop)_ and you **must** examine yourself in the mirror to ensure you are looking your best, even if this makes you feel vain.

**Part One: The Making of Men**

Syaoran flung himself down on the sofa just inside his house, sighing deeply. It had been his turn to tidy the room again, time had dragged and chores piled up.

"Welcome home master," the butler smiled, appearing out of the kitchen, "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you Wei…Just need a little-"

He was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell, and Wei rushed to answer it. A bubbling conversation flowed in from the door, to Syaoran's ears. Annoyed, Syaoran growled, clenching his fists and stood up "What is he doing here?" He muttered.

"**_He_** is here to help you prepare," Eriol smirked as Syaoran leapt in surprise.

"PREPARE FOR WHAT?" derogatory

"Now now master, he means well," Wei added in passing, "It would do you well to take lessons on manners from him."

Syaoran glared hard at the back of his butler, "You don't get paid to comment on my personality," he muttered under his breathe.

Eriol stood smirking in a manor that was almost evil, "What do you mean prepare for what? Your big date of course!"

Blinking, Syaoran frowned heavily, "Big…Date? I am going to this fayre with you and Tomoyo-chan, what exactly is so _'Big' _about _your_ date, and why do _I_ have to prepare for it?"

"Oh dear…You really haven't a clue have you?" Eriol shook his head patting Syaoran gently on the shoulder as the chocolate haired boy's knuckles turned white from the pressure he was applying on his own palms, "I am not talking about _my_ date, this is _your_ date; we invited Sakura to come along!"

It was unclear now whether Syaoran's cheeks were red with anger or embarrassment, "What? B-but-"

"Oh come on Syaoran, who're you fooling? You couldn't keep your eyes off of her today!" Grabbing Syaoran's arm tightly, he dragged him up the stairs and almost threw him into the bathroom, "Get washed and dressed, we have to assess your look!"

Another mutter creeped under the bathroom door, "Sleep with your eyes open tonight."

**Part Two: Playing Dressing Up.**

Pulling the door open, Sakura looked her friend up and down, "Tomoyo! You look great!" She squealed pulling open the door to allow her friend in, she hesitated for a moment then looked across at the clock, "Wait? Am I late? You said seven didn't you?" She closed the door quickly behind her and rushed for the stairs.

"No! You're fine! I came to help you get ready!"

Stopping part way between the second and third step, Sakura turned, tilting her head as she examined her friend once more.

"For old times sake!" Tomoyo added.

A smile burst onto Sakura's lips "Come on! We have no time to waste!" Grabbing her friends hands, she dragged her eagerly up the stairs and letting go of her once they'd reached her room, she slid open the wardrobe and browsed through, "What should I wear, what should I wear?"

Tomoyo held up a plastic bag, "Sakura…I brought a skirt, I thought it might suit you…" She opened the bag and gently reached in and removed the item slowly, watching the expression on Sakura's face change just as slowly.

Within a second, Tomoyo found herself lying flat on the bed with Sakura wrapping her arms tightly around her quickly, "THANK YOU SO MUCH! You shouldn't have!" Sakura pulled herself away and returned to the wardrobe to pull out a top to match.

"Go have a shower and try them on, I can wait."

As the door closed, Tomoyo removed a small phone from her pocket and dialled a familiar number. It was answered quickly.

"The eligible bachelor is just getting prepared, phase two is well under way!" Eriol's voice echoed out the phone.

"Great! I think we can pull this off, Sakura still doesn't know about it, but I'm getting her dressed up."

A quick, muffled laugh came from Eriol, "See you there."

"You too."

It didn't take long to prepare Sakura, she was a natural at dressing up. The smile stuck to Tomoyo's face, "We best be off then."

**Part Three: Admiring the Finished Product.**

Eriol pointed at the plain shirt slightly revealed under Syaoran's predominantly green jacket, "Change the shirt."

Syaoran glared back, "You told me to put it on!"

"Well, I've changed my mind, put another one on."

"No! I'm fed up of this, I'm not changing!"

It took only a single glare from Eriol in return to force Syaoran back into his room. He stayed for only a few moments, returning with the same outfit but a red shirt underneath.

Looking at his watch, Eriol sighed. "It's not perfect, but it'll have to do, we're out of time. You'll have to make up for your lack of appearance by adding charm…"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"What am I saying? This is _SYAORAN_ he has not charm!" He sighed dramatically, "We're doomed. He is condemned to forever being single!"

Syaoran's fist found itself connecting with Eriol's arm.

Eriol turned slowly, calculating the look in Syaoran's face with a stern expression, "Look, you've got it all wrong, you're not following through!"

The lights of the fayre glowed just over the brim of the hill, "We're almost there! Quick! Back straight! Stomach in! Chest out!"

Syaoran's fist connected hard with Eriol's arm once more, and this time he didn't fail to follow through.


End file.
